The New Me or The Old Me
by sdgirl1989
Summary: Buffy gets turned by Dracula. Angel gets angry about how his symbol on her neck that means that she is his mate destroys his bond with her. Angel doesn’t know that she got turned. He just thinks someone broke his bond with Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

The New Me or the Old Me

Declaimer: All characters belong to Joss Wheden except for Dracula.

Rated: M

Summary: Buffy gets turned by Dracula. Angel gets angry about how his symbol on her neck that means that she is his mate destroys his bond with her. Angel doesn't know that she got turned. He just thinks someone broke his bond with Buffy.

Couples: B/D, B/A

* * *

Buffy was walking around on the sidewalk. She had a big smile on her face as she looked around for a victim. As she thought about what happened to her for the past few days. She thought about what Dracula did to her and showed her.

As Buffy was thinking about what happened; Angel was rushing to Sunnydale with a pissed off look on his face. He felt it when he was cleaning the weapon he just killed a demon with. He felt like someone ripped out his heart, when Buffy was turned. So he called Sunnydale to find out what's going on. Giles only told him Dracula is in town and said he had to go right away, so now here he is pissed and rushing to Sunnydale to yell at Buffy.

He pulled up to Giles house and parked his car, and than got out while Cordelia had a concern look on her face as Angel rushed to the door with a pissed off look on his face still, While mumbling under his breath. Once Giles opened the door, Angel just pushed past him to find no Buffy with her group of friends.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked still looking around the room looking for Buffy, as everyone looked at him with a shocked look on their faces since they didn't expect him to rush in the door.

"Angel calm down!" Cordelia said as she walked in with Gunn and Wesley on her heels. Everyone turned their heads towards Cordelia.

"What are you guys doing here?" Giles asks as Angel was still looking around searching for Buffy and than started on the rooms when there was no sign of her in the room.

"We don't know," Wesley said and than added," He just made us rush out of our building and brought us here without an explanation"

"Okay," Giles said as he still watched Angel looking through the rooms of his house and than came back a few minutes later to repeat the question that no one answer yet "Where's Buffy?"

"We don't know where she is," Willow said and than added with concern in her voice," We haven't heard or seen from her for a few days now"

"What do you mean you haven't heard from her or seen her?" Cordelia asked with shock look on her face and in her voice.

"Yeah and I worry about her," Riley said as he looked at the new people that just joined them.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel asks with the pissed look on his face still.

"Riley, Buffy's boyfriend," Riley said looking at Angel with a suspicions look on his face. "Who are you?"

"Dead boy, caption cardboard, caption cardboard, dead boy," Xander says introducing each of them to each other.

"It's Angel," Angel growled at Xander and Riley, while Riley looked at him with shocked look on his face when he heard the growl from Angel.

During their conversation Buffy went to see Dracula.

"Hey Drac," Buffy said walking into his library without knocking.

He looked up and said," Hey, what are you up to my dear"

"Well I'm bored does that answer your question," Buffy said looking at him while sitting in the chair that was across from the desk he is sitting at.

"Okay, well if you want . . . you could always visit your friends but don't kill them yet," Dracula said looking at Buffy while putting down the book he is reading and gave her a stern look.

"Why can't I kill them?" Buffy asked as she did her famous pout at him. Dracula smiled at her pouting and said," Because my dear; I have plains for them"

"Okay, I'll go and give them a little visit," Buffy said as she got up very quickly and began to leave but Dracula said," Be back by the sun rises"

"Whatever," Buffy said as she walked out and thought 'yeah right I'll be back whenever I want to.' So now she's off to Giles place since she seen she seen that earlier that Willow and Xander was heading that way.

After a few seconds she was at Giles house, since she learned how to teleport the first day she was created by Dracula. Since she's a fast learner she learned a lot from Dracula in the few days her friends haven't seen her. Anyways as she appeared in front of Giles house she just decided to just stroll right into Giles home.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Buffy said as she walked in with a smile on her face. Everyone turned their heads when she strolled right in without even knocking like she usually does.

"Buffy, where the hell have you been?" Angel said with the same pissed off look from when he came into Giles house. He didn't even seem to notice that she's a vampire, but Spike noticed it though and stood up and walked towards Angel, while still keeping his mouth shut.

"Angel!" Buffy said shocked to see him there in front of her. She got over the shock quickly and asked," What are you doing here?" While Angel walked closer towards her with a stalk like walk and still pissed off, as he was trying to hold down his demon.

"I'm here because I felt something," Angel said still angry; just than he felt there was another vampire around. Angel stopped just than and looked around to see Spike right behind him looking at Buffy with a look of horror to shock. Than he turned his face to look at her and see what Spike was trying to see. Just than it hit him right there and than that Buffy is the vampire in the room.

"What?" Buffy asked look at them both as they looked at her with a strange look on their faces. As Angel was looking at her he thought about what he felt and it hit him that she was dead. That's why he felt like his heart was getting ripped out but now that he thinks about it also from the way she is dress. Since she's dressed in black leather pants, and a tight tank top with a leather jacket that matched her pants.

"Everyone stay away from her," Spike said he still stood by Angel. Since no one listened to Spike. Everyone began to run when Angel said," Do as he says" So everyone stopped in their places and looked at Angel.

"Why should we listen to you," Riley said pushing past Angel and Spike to stand in front of Buffy. As Riley was moving forward to her; Buffy was smirking now as he stood in front of her. As Riley turn towards Spike and Angel while still standing in front of Buffy. Since her teeth are hidden but her human face. (So you know she mostly have Dracula's traits. Plus she still has her slayer traits too. Just to let you know. Lol) Buffy quickly pulled Riley towards her and decided than to show her teeth to everyone with a grin on her face.

"Buffy let him go," Angel yelled at her as she held Riley even tighter and said," What are you going to do to me Angel? Spank me. Why should I anyways? The only reason why I was dating him was because everyone wanted me to move on and forget you"

"Buffy we can work this out," Spike said this time and thought to himself 'what am I talking about I am evil other than this bloody chip in my head'. And than he thought 'just kill the bastard since he's the one who did this to me'.

"Shut up Spike! You're only doing this because you have a chip in your head," Buffy said back to Spike who was too into his thoughts to respond back. As everyone in the room looked at her with sad eyes and thought the same thing 'How could this happen to her'

"Buffy, please let him go and talk to me," Angel said moving towards her slowly as she responded back "Take one more step and I'll eat him" That's when Angel stopped and looked at her with sad eyes. Everyone except Spike was looking at her with sad eyes as she held Riley even tighter.

She couldn't take it anymore so she bit into Riley and began to drink. Angel ran towards her to stop her, as Angel ran towards her Buffy threw Riley towards him and began to spit out his blood. She was spitting out the blood while Angel fell to the floor with Riley's heavy body on top of him. After he hit the floor he pushes Riley off as he quickly as he could to get up while leaving Riley on the floor bleeding.

"What's a matter can't take the blood," Angel taunted as he watched her spit out Riley's blood with a disgusted look on her face.

"No he has something in his blood that's nasty," She says as she still tries to spit out his tainted blood, as Angel look down at Riley who is knocked out cold on the floor and still bleeding. Than he looks back up at Buffy and asks," Who did this to you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Buffy said with a nasty tone to her voice as she still had her fangs showing.

"Because I am more experience than you do," Angel growled at her and than said his question again "Now I'm going to ask you again who did this to you"

"Dracula, are you happy now," Buffy said to Angel with the same tone she used before. And than asked in a sweet voice "Don't you like the new me Angel?"

A/N Hey fixed it up more since i noticed some mistakes. Sry haven't really been on been working but trying to do as much as i can to fix my stories. Please review and tell me what u think thanks bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

(Rate M)

Angel growled and grabbed Buffy and pulled her outside so that they can talk.

"So Dracula did this to you? How dare he touch what is mine," Angel said growling at her while she just looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean 'he dared touch what is mine?' If I remember correctly you broke up with me so I'm not yours anymore," Buffy said now looking pissed off at him while she acted like him when she said he dare touch what is mine. Angel cornered her still having that same pissed off look on his face before back on his face, because of what she just said.

"You are mine. I gave you that scar on your neck for a reason," Angel said still growling at her but tried to calm down, as Buffy looked at him square in the eyes. She knew Angel was really angry with her so she kept her mouth shut. When she didn't respond back to him Angel said," What's the matter cat got your tongue." Angel taunted her with that angry look on his face still. "You are my mate not Dracula's do you hear me" He growled out in frustration at her when she just said nothing still.

Buffy was now pressed up against the wall now with Angel's body really close to hers. When Buffy didn't respond he grabbed her roughly towards him and kissed her. Angel began to deepen the kiss as Buffy rapped her arms around Angel's neck.

After they broke the kiss Buffy's eyes where still closed but than she opened them slowly to hear Angel say," Mine" As Buffy looked at him she felt something poking at her even more so she looked down at what was poking her but looked up quickly to only see Angel smirking at her.

"What?" Buffy asked as Angel pushes up against her again even more than before.

"Your mine Buffy and I'm going to make you my mate again," Angel said as he kissed her again while picking her up and making a run for the mansion to reclaim what was rightfully his, his mate.

Back with the Scooby gang who is still in Giles house.

"Okay . . . what just happen?" Xander asked as everyone in the room looked at him

"What just happen was that Buffy's a vampire," Willow said still shocked while Riley was long forgotten since everyone was still stunned by what just happened. Now Riley is still unconscious and bleeding to death on the floor.

"That's what I thought but I didn't want to believe it though," Xander said as he was still shocked to even look at everyone else in the room.

Giles finally got over his shock and realized that Riley got bitten by Buffy and looked down to see Riley unconscious and bleeding to death. He knelt down to feel if he's still alive but felt that his pulse was dieing slowly and right there and than that Giles realize that Riley is going to die in his house. So he turned towards Spike and said," Take him to a place where he can be discovered since we can't do anything for him as he is now"

"Fine," Spike said as he picked up Riley and brought him to an alley so that he can be found. When Spike came back and walked through the door to Giles house with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Giles asked as he seen the look on Spikes face when he came back.

"Where's Buffy and Angel? They are not outside when I brought Riley to a place where he could be discovered," Spike said as he sat in the recliner while he looked at Giles with a questioning look on his face.

"Just hope that she didn't stake Angel," Cordelia said as she turned towards her crew from L.A. with a concern look on her face for Angel not Buffy.

"From the way Angel was acting I don't think he would let her stake him," Gunn said looking at Cordelia who was now pasting the room.

"Whatever Gunn. I still think she staked him," Cordelia said stopping and looking at everyone in the room and said," Don't you think?"

Back with Dracula in his library

"What time is it?" Dracula asks one of his minions as he lifts his head from the book he is reading.

"Almost 1 in the morning, why?" One of his minion's answers looking at his master.

"Because the sun will be up soon," Dracula said while writing down something on the piece of paper and than added," Besides she left an hour ago"

"Oh," The minion said as he turned around and began to walk out when Dracula said," Once she gets in tell me"

"Yes sir," The minion said as he walked out to join the rest of the minion's while Dracula began to continue on with his research and his plan with Buffy's friends.

Back with Buffy and Angel who are walking towards the mansion, well technically Buffy's being carried by Angel and trying to fight him at the same time.

"Why are you carrying me?" Buffy asked as he kept on carrying her, since she got tired of fighting him.

"Because once I let you go you will run and I don't want that," Angel replied as he still carried her over his shoulders.

"Wait, will you," Buffy said kicking him as hard as she could but Angel just ignored it even though the kick hurt him.

"Fine," Angel said stopping for her but not letting her go. Angel knew that the sun is coming up in 4 hours but right now he just wants to go to the mansion, and talk to her with a calm voice and than make her his mate again instead of Dracula.

"What are you going to do to me?" Buffy asks as he slowly put her down but held onto her wrist. But when she looked up at Angel; he just looked at her with a smile. So she asked," What?" since she thought something was on her face.

"Well I have something planned but I'm not telling you what I've planned on do to you," Angel said as he roughly pulled her towards him and kissed her. The kiss deepened as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him more into her. They both moaned as Angel leaded Buffy's tongue into his mouth and began to play with it.

Finally when they both pulled away Angel asked out of nowhere "Do you love me?" While Buffy looked at him with love in her eyes, but that quickly switch to nothing even though Angel seen it.

"Demons aren't supposed to feel," Buffy answered but than looked around and than back to Angel's face.

"Well lets go," Angel said as he pulled her along angrily again without stopping this time as he only thought to get to the mansion and as quick as possible.

Once they were there it was now 2 hours until the sun rises since he had trouble with Buffy on the way there because she would stop and try not to move half the time. So after he came to the mansion he locked the door and made her sit in front of the fire place. She was sitting there starring at nothing while ignoring him as he started the fire. After he finished with starting the fire; he than sat down next to her and pulled her hands in his hands.

"Buffy, I love you. I want you to know that since that was the only thing I know how to feel for you. Even though I'm still pissed, but I know now that I was stupid for even leaving you. I want you back again," Angel said as he pulled her into his lap and than said," I'm going to make you my mate again" After he said what he can think right at that moment he pulled her head down and kissed and mumbled while saying 'mine' in that kiss as he pulled off her jacket.

As he pulled away from the kiss he looked at her in the eyes and said," Angelus did love you but in his own way. And even though you said you're a demon and can't love; well guess again baby, because Angelus loved you as much as I love you"

"Well maybe that doesn't go for some demons," Buffy said getting off his lap as she picked up her jacket and than said," Can I go now"

"No," Angel said angry at her attitude towards what he was saying to her, and than pulled her back down and said," Than why have you been kissing me back when you could always pull away"

"Maybe because I like your kisses," Buffy said back as she tried to get up again but was pulled back down by him again.

Once he pulled her down he kissed her and didn't stop this time as he lowered her to the floor. He pinned her under him so she could not get up. He began to kiss down her neck even as she moaned. When he began to lick and nibble her neck. She got all caught up when he licked and nibbled on her neck that she pulled off his coat. While his mouth played with her neck his hands moved down to her breast and kept on traveling until he stopped at her thighs.He pulled them apart so that she can feel his erection pushing into her cunt. Once he pushed into her he heard her moan really loud.

His mouth moved over to her ear and whispered," But your body thinks different when it comes to my body" As his hands moved upward to her tank top he played with her skin until he pulled it off while he moved to look into her eyes.Than he kissed her after pulling off the tank top. Angel's hands moved back down to her breast and began to play with them as she moaned his name.

This time Buffy pulled away from the kiss and flipped Angel onto his back. She began to rock back and forth as Angel began to groan as his hands went to her hips to stop her.

"Baby stop," Angel said as he held her hips still but Buffy moved her hands to his shirt and ripped it off.

Angel carefully got up off the floor and began to kiss Buffy again as he moved them backwards to the bedroom. As they both moved towards the bedroom they both began to strip each other of their clothes that they wear.

Once both of them were at the bedroom; they were both nude. Buffy and Angel were still kissing as Angel opened the door and Buffy jumped on him and began to move on him but Angel would not let have that much fun yet.

Once they hit the bed Angel laid her down first on the bed but ended up getting pulled onto the bed with her. He grunted when he got pulled on the bed with her. So he moved so that he was over her and kissed her again. As they are kissing Angel places his cock at her entrance and enters her slowly.

They both moan at the same time as Angel began a slow rhythm with her.

"Oh Angel. . . That's it . . . ohhh. . . right there . . . yes," Buffy moaned as Angel moved in and out of her and than he stopped to just look down at her. She made a disappointed moan as he stopped so soon and asked," Why did you stop?"

"Tell me you love me and I'll continue," Angel said as his hand moved down her body and through her curls to find her clit but moved his finger around it instead of touching it.

She moaned as she felt his finger move around her clit and than couldn't take it anymore and said," I love you . . . please continue"

"Will you be my mate again and no changing your mind. Do you hear me?" Angel said as he pulled only out until only his head of his cock was still inside of her.

"Okay, okay I'll be your mate," Buffy said as she moaned when he thrust all the way in and than back out again. As she pulled his head down to her mouth and kissed him while playing with his tongue.

As they both moved into rhythm, they began to come close to the edge when Angel's face turned into his vampire face, and moved his mouth from hers to her neck. But he only began to lick and nibble on it. Once he felt himself and her come close to the edge. Than he bit into her as she did the same to him while they both began to drink. As they both drank, both of them cum together.

Once they both pulled away from each other; Angel looked into Buffy's eyes and said," Now your mine again. You know that right" While he ended up getting a smile from her which made him smile.

"I love you," Buffy said as she pulled Angel's head down to hers.

"I love you too," Angel said as he pulled away from the kiss and than smiled down at her while he rolled off of her. Laying next to her and pulling her close to him. Than he said," Sleep my love. We'll talk later when we wake up"

"Okay, but so you know Dracula won't be happy when he finds out about this," Buffy said as she cuddled more into him while he said into her ear "You got taken away from me too many times but now I am putting that to a stop now. Not no more at least" He said as he kissed her on her head and than wrapped his arms more tightly around her as he watch her fall asleep in his arms and thought 'I finally got my love back'. While he fell asleep too.


End file.
